


To be loved again

by ImagineBarduil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, But bard is still a mortal, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mortality, Sad, Thranduil feels loved again, i have too many feelings, i'm not even sorry for writing this, thranduil fell in love with bard, wrote this at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBarduil/pseuds/ImagineBarduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fanfic about Thranduil falling for Bard. But Bard is still a mortal...<br/>100 years is a mere blink in the life of an elf<br/>But more than a lifetime for humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be loved again

He finally found love again

The cold arrogant king Of the Woodland Realm

He found love in the form of a mortal

A simple bargeman, who had slain the great beast

_**Smaug the Terrible** _

Who had shot him out of the sky and became a king

He had fallen for his simplicity

His lack of love for gold

And his simple ways, the ways of a mortal

The ancient king had changed

The simple man had warmed his cold heart

And made him feel loved again

But he was still a mortal

And a mortal leaves you

After a short amount of time 

100 years is a mere blink in the life of an elf

But more than a lifetime for _humans._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in my friend's notes during class xD  
> I have too many Barduil feels


End file.
